Shipping Alphabet!
by Anna10327
Summary: I'm doing this for my OTPs. (You should know they are Advance, Cavalier, Gym, Rocket, and VaniPetal) Inspired by other stories.


**I'm doing this for all my OTPs, and each chapter is in alphabetical order of shipping name. So I'm doing Advance, Cavalier, Gym, Rocket, and VaniPetal, in that order. I saw a really awesome Wishfulshipping one-shot for this, so I decided to make this.**

* * *

A- Annoying  
How the two thought of each other when they first met. Of course, that changed for May quickly. Ash was harder to change, but eventually he just learned that May isn't as bad as she seemed at first. In fact, to Ash, she was anything but annoying...

B- Bubbly  
The part of May's personality Ash loved the most. She was almost always happy, and Ash loved her smile.

C- Compassionate  
Ash's compassion really stood out to May. He never usually acted like such a nice and helpful person, Brock could give many reasons why, but somehow he was just a gentleman around May. She learned to like the fact that Ash's behavior changed around her, because it takes a lot to get that boy to fall in love.

D- Determined  
May was a very determined girl. When she thought of giving up as a trainer, she didn't turn back and actually do so. Instead, she became a Coordinator. Ash loved how she didn't back down so easily. Maybe when things got really rough, she did, but that was just a coping mechanism.

E- Elope  
May & Ash always dreamt of marrying and eloping from Brock & Max. Of course, neither of them knew what the other was thinking. But they both loved the very thought of getting married. Once, Max said it might happen, and May was embarrassed. She didn't want either Brock or Ash, especially Ash, to know her little secret. Okay, not little.

F- Faith  
What Ash had in May. He always believed that the once clueless girl who only knew 2 of her Pokémon's moves, would one day become a great trainer, or maybe even the gym leader in Petalburg! But that was before she decided to be a Coordinator. No matter what May wanted to be, Ash had faith in her.

G- Gone  
On those rare occasions where they got separated from Brock & Max, they did stuff they've never done. May's girly side came out, and Ash seemed to be a lot smarter, but still very dense. May had always tried telling him how she felt on those occasions, but his density never changed.

H- Help  
Ash had helped May through every single hard time. For example, when the last ferry to the Grand Championship was leaving, but Max was missing, Ash found a way to save Max and go to the Championship. He decided to go find Max while May left for the Championship. But May had decided to rescue her brother over going to another silly contest. There might be many leagues, contests, and championships, but May only had one brother. She did appreciate Ash's kindness, though, but didn't let the brainwashed side of her dominate.

I- Irrelevant  
May felt like everything in the world was irrelevant with Ash around. Only the time they spent together mattered. No matter what they did, May was enjoying it, as long as everyone was alright.

J- Jealousy  
When May seems to show signs of having a crush on Drew, Ash gets jealous. He hides it very well, but secretly wants to uppercut him.

K- Kalos  
Ash & May reunited in Kalos, much to Serena's chagrin. The two had talked about how far they've gotten into their journeys. If Serena wasn't there, they'd probably act like more than best friends!

L- Love  
The feeling that they shared with each other. Their two Bulbasaur felt it, too! If two Bulbasaur fall in love, which they have, their trainers will. And their trainers are Ash & May, respectively. But they needed no Pokémon to tell them they loved each other...

M- Mocha  
When Ash & May met in Kalos, they want to a café. May didn't have enough money to pay for the two mochas they got, so Ash paid for her!

N- Never  
When they'd stop loving each other.

O- Oasis  
The two once got stuck in a desert, and a mirage of an oasis appeared. Ash & May went in the 'oasis', and found a pool there. May almost 'drowned', but Ash revived her. Though it wasn't actually a pool, everything happens for a reason...

P- Pikachu  
May was hospitalized when she accidentally got attacked by an Ice attack originally meant to be used on her Blaziken. Ash didn't want to see May in pain, so he left her alone at the hospital. But then Pikachu told him to come back to May, since she needed Ash the way he needed her.

Q- Quagsire  
After their first child, Micah, was born, they rescued a wild Quagsire from a Kirlia. Raising the Quagsire was like having a second child, which made Ash & May think they wanted more children!

R- Romance  
When Ash & May started dating, May loved romance movies. At first, Ash couldn't stand them. But he'd do anything for his girl!

S- Social  
Though when they were younger, May didn't like Serena or Iris that much, Ash & May were close to their traveling buddies as adults! Well, of course they had to know Serena, since she married Max.

T- Teenagers  
When Ash was a teenager, that's when his feelings for May were confirmed. The two had flirted way more, and by the way they acted, you'd think they were dating at the time!

U- Ukulele  
On May's 16th birthday, Ash played Just the Way You Are on the ukulele for her. May really loved the song.

V- Violet  
The color May loved. On one Valentine's Day, Ash gave her violet flowers and a violet dress!

W- Winners  
What Ash & May were at the competition they split their ribbon at.

X- Xatu  
A Xatu once told Ash very vaguely about his future. Of course, that future was spent with May!

Y- Yank  
What Ash did to May's ear when she flirted with another guy.

Z- Zebra  
May loved zebra print. Ash had noticed this, so he surprised her by renovating her room when she was gone with zebra print furniture!


End file.
